crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Lab Assistant Bros. Super Show!!
The Super Lab Assistant Bros. Super Show!! is the fourteenth aired episode of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, but was the fifteenth episode produced. This episode centres on Labby Larry and Beaker Bill in an extended parody of rival Nintendo's rival Mario series. During pre-production, the episode was briefly known as Plumber? I Hardly Know How Toilets Work!. Plot Summary One day, Dr. N. Gin has completed his very greatest invention ever - a Crystal-powered toilet! Ripper Roo is chosen to give it a test drive, but before he is able to actually do anything, he hilariously knocks the Crystal into the toilet, and accidentally flushes it, somehow. N. Gin is unamused, and in a panic, flushes Beaker Bill and Labby Larry to retrieve it before Cortex gets home! Bill and Larry emerge on Sewer or Later Island in their best plumber-themed garb, and set forth to traverse its nefarious pipe maze, clearing out a bunch of ? Blocks Crates along the way. Meanwhile, Crash is a giant hulking draconic terrapin. According to family practitioner Dr. Nitrus Brio, this is because he has come down with a nasty case of the Turtle Flu, the only cure for which is....a Power Crystal! As such, Turtle-Crash and Coco set course for Sewer or Later Island, where they also know that Crystal is, somehow! Predictably, Bill and Larry run into Turtle-Crash. Not recognizing him, they decide that it is their noble goal to save Coco from his clutches! They manage to quickly incapacitate him with a series of identically animated beaker attacks, and take Coco with them on their Crystal-finding quest. In an attempt to speed up their quest, Bill and Larry summon Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe to ride, as their faithful lizard steeds. In an attempt to sympathise with her captors, Coco asks why they're always so evil. In a bit of attempted character development, they tearfully explain how they flunked out of Good Righteous Science College and, seeing no alternative, were forced to teach themselves evil instead (as no analogous evil school existed). Moe also tells a story, about how he once adopted a kitty named Mosephine, to pad for time. Just then, Turtle-Crash stumbles out of the shadows, holding the Crystal, which he found on his own, somehow. Bill and Larry try to battle him again, but they soon come to realize that in his weakened state Crash is entirely too powerful for them now! One identically animated Shell Spin Attack away from defeat, Bill and Larry stop the fight, and offer to trade Coco for the Crystal. Turtle-Crash accepts. Later, back on N. Sanity Beach, Turtle-Crash cures himself with another Crystal he had been hiding under his bed, and reverts to Bandicoot-Crash. Coco is very glad to have her big brother back. They hug, uncomfortably long. Meanwhile, Bill and Larry have returned the other Crystal to N. Gin's Crystal-powered toilet, just as Cortex gets home from work. He is impressed with the invention, and decides to give it a test drive, but before he is able to actually do anything, he hilariously knocks the Crystal into the toilet, and accidentally flushes it, somehow. Everyone laughs and laughs and laughs. Then Pinstripe Potoroo steps in to remind Cortex and the children at home to visit the doctor to ensure they're up to date on their immunisations.